1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cutting device and a recording apparatus including the cutting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a recording apparatus such as a thermal printer, a label printer or the like that records or prints characters or the like on a continuous recording medium such as a rolled paper or the like, a cutting device for cutting the recording medium to be ejected outside is necessary. For the cutting device, a guillotine cutter in which a cutting blade extending in a width direction of a recording medium moves in a vertical direction with respect to a surface of the recording medium to cut the recording medium, a slide cutter in which a cutting blade slides from one end to the other end of a recording medium in a width direction to cut the recording medium, and the like are known as cutting mechanisms (Patent Document 1 or Patent Document 2, for example).
However, in the cutting device such as the guillotine cutter, the slide cutter, or the like, the recording medium may not be surely cut based on a state of the transferred recording medium such as looseness, folds or the like, or a state of the cutting blade caused by damage or the like. Further, when the cutting function of the cutting device is not good, even if the recording medium is cut, a deviation, folds or the like is generated on the recording medium by the operation of the cutting blade. In such a case, a cut portion in the subsequent recording medium may cause the cutting blade or the like to generate a paper jam.
[Patent Document]
    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-329704    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. H08-290387